


#74 Black

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [74]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hides away in the dark, struggling not to give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#74 Black

The darkness was scary. It was all black and he couldn't see a thing, not even his own hand before his face. Ash closed his eyes, only seeing more of the blackness. It didn't make a difference if he had his eyes open or closed, it was still so dark. He wanted to come out of the closet now but he couldn't do it, because he would lose the game and he didn't want to do that. If he so much as cried, then he knew Gary would make fun of him and he couldn't have that.

The little boy shivered and wrapped his arms around his legs, biting his bottom lip in determination. He would absolutely not chicken out now. Anyway, it wasn't like the dark could hurt him. It was pitch black and he couldn't see, so what? It was silly to be scared and Gary would tell him that himself. Ash took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was brave. He wouldn't come out of the closet.

What if Gary never found him? What if he had to stay in here forever? Ash didn't want to stay here forever. He wanted Gary to hurry up and find him so that he wouldn't have to stay sitting in the darkness.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, he heard footsteps coming into the room. When he heard Gary's voice, Ash was so relieved. Gary would surely find him now.

"Are you in there?" Gary opened the closet door and light flooded the closet, banishing the darkness and revealing Ash curled up in a ball, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Found you!" Gary grinned.

Ash tried not to let the relief show on his face.


End file.
